1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of interactive voice and data communication networks in general, and in particular, to a commercial/entertainment network for interactive communications between patrons in each of a plurality of theaters and a remote broadcast center.
2. Prior Art
Generally speaking, the invention comprises: a network of club-style theaters located remotely from one another and remotely from a central or coordinating broadcast studio; a shared telephone system for such a network; and, a communications position for such a network or telephone system. It is contemplated that attendance at such theatres would not be on the basis of general admission, but would be on the basis of members only, guests of members or by special invitation. Membership might also be associated with membership in sponsoring clubs and other such organizations. A number of individual theaters will be linked by telephone lines to a city or local node/filter. A plurality of city or local node/filters will be linked by telephone lines to a regional node/filter. All of the regional node/filters will be linked by telephone lines to a national or super-regional node/filter, the national or super-regional node/filter being linked by telephone lines to the central studio and to one or more credit card companies. Two-way, interactive communications are provided between the studio and patrons in the various theaters. A parallel communications link is provided by satellite for television communications transmitted from the studio directly to each of the theaters. Data transmitted from patrons in the theaters to the studio is processed in parallel at each tier of node/filters, such data processing significantly reducing the data rate transmission requirements and enabling typical data processing from all theaters to the studio to be completed in a short period of time. Communications from the studio to each of the theaters, and to each of the patrons in the theaters, by the satellite link is simultaneous at each theatre and for each patron. Such timing is very important, as applications such as auctions and surveys require that the patrons or participants receive information from the studio at the very same time, regardless of the location or remoteness of the theatre. Communications in each theatre and at the studio are preferably controlled by respective computers. Each theatre computer is directly linkable to the satellite downlink and is linkable to existing telephone system lines through a modem. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, each theatre is provided with a telephone system having, in effect, only one telephone, but with a large number of telephone handsets, one for each patron or participant. Each patron or participant is also preferably provided with at least two indicator lights and at least two push buttons for registering responses to questions and the like. The telephone handset, indicator lights and push buttons are embodied in a communication position for each patron. Each communication position is preferably remotely controlled through a uniquely coded switch circuit. Access between the single telephone and one or more of the plurality of handsets is controlled through the computer. Such a network enables any individual in any theatre to communicate directly by telephone with a moderator or master of ceremonies in the studio. Data can also be transmitted for simultaneous reception at each theatre by transmission together with the video signal set by means of the satellite link, for example in the blanking intervals of the video signal. Such a network provides the greatest flexibility of the interactive entertainment and communication.
Although some of the following patent references are related to communication networks and interactive communication networks, none discloses or suggests the grand scheme of the invention. The following United States' patent references are believed to be illustrative of the state of the art, and at the same time, illustrative of significant short comings in the prior art and the failure to fully develop and utilize an interactive communication network: 3,752,904--Waterbury; 3,909,536--Watson, et al; 4,008,369--Theurer, et al; 4,071,697--Bushnell, et al; 4,355,372--Johnson, et al; 4,360,827--Braun; 4,368,358--Herschtal; 4,603,232--Kurland, et al; and, 4,630,108--Gomersall.
A particular telephone network taught by Watson, et al is appropriate for what is termed as "incasting", a situation which is defined as being opposite to broadcasting, in that information flows from a plurality of sources to a single sink. The incasting system is of interest only insofar as the incasting is said, generally, to be responsive to radio or television broadcasts. The disclosure is primarily directed to use of a single television and a single telephone in each single home location, although there is some mention that a special incast signal generator circuit be at the seating location of the incaster and there is some suggestion that the system could be wired to simulate the telephone system in a large auditorium, with some or all of the seats representing an incast source.
Braun discloses an interactive audio and video conferencing network, but is concerned almost exclusively with eliminating problems due to the difference in transmission delays between a satellite link (said to be approximately 250 milliseconds) and the telephone system (said to be 10 to 20 milliseconds). The basic solution suggested by Braun is to transmit only a video signal through the satellite link, the audio feed from the studio being transmitted through the telephone network.
Although each of Watson, et al and Braun suggest a network in the very broadest sense wherein remote participants communicate with a central location through telephone lines and satellite links, the commerical/entertainment according to this invention provides a measure of flexibility in application which is neither provided nor appreciated in the prior art. Neither reference anticipates the problem nor suggests solutions which might be associated with data rate transmission requirements for communication networks formulated on a scale apparently incomprehensible to those skilled in the art. With regard to the theaters forming part of the invention, neither reference suggests even the general concept of a plurality of local theaters wherein all patrons in a single theatre have access to single video monitor or projection screen and one of a plurality of telephone handsets linkable to a single telephone, the handsets being remotely activatable together with data input/output means. The use of only one "telephone" in each theatre not only reduces initial equipment costs, but enables the degree of network operating supervision necessary to achieve high efficiency and low operating cost.
The patent to Herschtal discloses circuitry for sharing communications loops in telephone systems, although it appears to require a complete telephone at each location on the loop, rather than merely a handset. The remaining references are believed to be of only general interest.
Insofar as those skilled in the art have sought to utilize existing communication technology, including telephone and satellite systems for voice and data communication, and television or radio broadcasts, those skilled in the art have had only a limited vision of the commercial and entertainment potential of a truly integrated, conveniently interactive communications network which can be substantially implemented with existing communications and switching equipment, which can utilize existing telephone and communications satellites, which can be implemented with considerably less capital expenditure than otherwise thought possible and which can be made to operate with enough speed and efficiency to be on-line and practical. The commercial/entertainment network according to this invention meets all such criteria. Patrons at uniquely identifiable and respective communication positions in the theaters may individually and successively engage in voice conversations with persons at a remote broadcast center and may collectively originate preference data for processing and subsequent telephone transmission to the broadcast center responsive to an audio/video signal displaying in the theatre for simultaneous viewing by all patrons and responsive to broadcast data received and simultaneously routed to each of the communication positions. A plurality of node/filters are operationally disposed in tiers and enable data collection and transmission to proceed from each of the theaters to the broadcast center with significantly reduced data rate transmission requirements.